


Oliver's Fateful Mistake

by ArmedPenguins



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Changed character names, English class, F/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Odysseus/Calypso - Freeform, Stripper AU, barley edited, i wrote this for english class, so sorry for all the spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedPenguins/pseuds/ArmedPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I wrote this for my English class in one night, so it's not very good and barley edited. Yes this kind of thing was actually assigned. </p><p>So basically Odysseus is kidnapped by a stripper, and it's about his escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver's Fateful Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So part of the assignment was to change the character names, and I'm too lazy to go change them back so here's the name changes.
> 
> Oliver-Odysseus 
> 
> Callie- Calypso
> 
> Penny- Penelope
> 
> Taylor- Telemachaus

A pounding pain shot through the man’s head. A sickly sweet scent penetrated his nostrils. Like hard candy, but a million times stronger. Sluggishly, Oliver opened his eyes, blinking them to get rid of the fuzziness.

Slowly a small room came into focus. Directly across from him was a table strewn with makeup and other cosmetic supplies. Off to the right a little was a dresser. The whole room was lit with a single swinging bulb that was situated directly above his head. Oliver’s eyes widened in horror as he saw numerous pictures of him taped to the wall above the dresser.

The door on the left side of the room opened suddenly, causing Oliver to jump out of the chair he was sitting in. Only to find that his hands and feet were trapped against the chair with fuzzy pink handcuffs. Oliver struggled against his bonds, causing them to dig into skin that was exposed due to his short sleeves.

Through the open door walked a woman. A woman he knew very well. Ollie attended the club where the woman worked quite a lot. The woman in question was wearing barely anything and looked like she had just come off of the dancefloor. Her six-inch heels clacked as she walked across the floor, her long black hair trailing slightly behind her. 

“Oh Ollie!” The woman who he knew as, Callie Sugardrop. The stripper he had watched dance almost every night since he found out about his wife’s affair. Callie, if that was even her real name, rushed to him, kneeling on the floor in front of him, grasping his face in her hands. The long red-painted nails digging a little into the skin on Oliver’s jaw. “Oh Ollie” She cooed breathlessly. Oliver hated being called Ollie. “I was so worried when it looked like you didn’t wake up!” She gasped a little, as if the thought of him not waking up was the worst thing in the entire world. Oliver was starting to wish he didn’t. “The man said you should’ve woken up hours ago. But now that you’re awake it's all okay!” She said excitedly, bouncing a little with her hands on Oliver’s knees.

Oliver took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. Okay I shouldn’t panic, the important thing is I woke up and it doesn’t look like she’s going to hurt me. Damn I should’ve listened to Taylor and just divorced Penny to begin with, if I had listened then I wouldn’t be in this godforsaken situation right now. No shut up brain, I can’t afford to panic right now, I just have to play nice with her and get her to take off the cuffs. Then I’ll hit her over the head with that vase and make a break for it. Yeah thats a good plan.

“Say, Callie could I have a glass of water, I’m awfully thirsty.” Oliver asked, making sure to smile brightly at the woman. 

“Of course Ollie!” She cheered. “I’ll be right back love-muffin then we can have some fun.” She added, tapping his nose, turning on her...ah, womanly charm. It was all Oliver could to not to cringe away from her. Callie stood up and skipped off out the door, shutting it behind her as she went. 

Oliver let out the breath he’d didn’t know he’d been holding. Immediately Oliver focused his brain into figuring out the situation. Okay so I’m in a windowless room, probably an attic. The entire top floor must be above the club since I can hear music through the floor. I can probably   
escape through the back exit, and if they catch me they’ll throw me out, so either way I’m golden. Hmmm, no phone on me that I can see. Oh okay so there it is, sitting on the dresser. God where did she get those photos from? Is that from last saturday morning, I look awful. No shut up brain! 

When she gets back with the water, I’ll ask her if she can release one of my hands to drink the water. Now this could go one of two ways. 1, she could comly and release my hand, which means I could hit her in the head. I am strong enough to knock her out right? Oh right, yeah I am, there was that time I knocked out Usef. 2, she holds the glass for me, and I drink the water. Then a few minutes later into the “fun” she mentioned I ask to use the bathroom. Say that I’m shy and knock her out or make a break for it. Even then-

Oliver was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened again. In walked Callie, a glass of water in one hand and a bag of something that Oliver certainly didn’t want to know what it was.

“Alrighty Ollie! I got your water, and the fun. I mentioned.” She chattered excitedly, dropping the fun bag on a stool in front of what Oliver assumed was her makeup table. 

“Ah Callie, do you think you could uncuff me? Its starting to get uncomfortable. Plus I can’t drink the water like this.” Oliver requested, lifting his wrists as far as they would go off the arms of the chair. This is even better than what I was thinking up earlier! I’m playing on her affections for me and using them to my advantage. Is that wrong? No of course not, this woman drugged me and tied me up! The black-haired woman looked a little taken aback at her beloved’s request, her brown eyes glazed over for a second. Only to be gone the next as she giggled.

“Of course Ollie!” She squealed, Oliver did not want to know what she was thinking, especially since the fun bag was so, so within reach. Quickly she retrieved the key from her jewelry box. That also happened to be right next to Oliver. Are you kidding me? He thought, cursing any deity that might ever exist on his missed break.

Callie made quick work of the handcuffs, and as the last one on Oliver’s ankles fell away, she stood up, obviously proud of herself. Oliver stood up, flexing his knees to get the stiffness out of them. Slowly to not spook his stripper-stalker Oliver walked to where she had set the glass of water on the dresser. Gulp after gulp the weight of the glass decreased, until all that was left was a moderately heavy glass.  
“Soo Ollie, can we get to the fun now?” Callie asked, pressing her chest against Oliver’s back and arm. Oliver, his hand shaking a little, turned to face her.

“I hate being called Ollie, you crazy bitch.” He said, his voice wavering a little. And he brought the heavyish glass down on the side of the woman’s head. 

Callie swayed a little, her face a look of sheer surprise and confusion. Then she came crashing down to earth. Oliver bent down, pressing his hand to the skin just under her nose. Good she’s still breathing, wouldn’t want to be charged with murder after all. Oliver thought. 

After retrieving his phone from the dresser, Oliver made his way down the stairs and through the back door of the club without confrontation. Once he was a safe three blocks away in a convenience store’s bathroom, Oliver phoned the police and told them to bring paramedics. Callie once she woke up, was sent to jail for kidnapping. And Oliver returned home to his wife, fi only to divorce her on the spot. It was interesting, it took him getting drugged and kidnapped for Oliver to be able to divorce his cheating wife. Fate was an interesting thing wasn’t it?


End file.
